


I'm keeping you so settle down now

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, au from groundhog day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Jonah was looking away but Amy bit her lip and decided to just keep asking."Okay, so on a scale of one to ten," Amy said. "Where would you put me?"Jonah looked up at her, his full attention on her for once. He said, "Well. Ten, I guess?"





	I'm keeping you so settle down now

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. title from tanya donnelly's i'm keeping you. In right under the wire, so all my mistakes are absolutely my mistakes. For the trope bingo square fork in the road.

Jonah was looking away but Amy bit her lip and decided to just keep asking. She felt like if she didn't get a break from Mateo's and Cheyenne's opinion of her, she just might explode. Or do something stupid. She could do something stupid pretty easily, she thought. She was one hundred per cent letting those two get to her. They had infiltrated her brain.

"Okay, so on a scale of one to ten," Amy said. "Where would you put me?"

Jonah looked up at her, his full attention on her for once. He said, "Well. Ten, I guess?"

Kelly was looking at Jonah suspiciously. Amy tried not to smirk. She said, "Ten sounds good to me."

Jonah said, "Yeah, ten." He noticed Kelly again. He said, "You're a ten, too. You also, Kelly."

"Thanks," Kelly said, a lot of sour in her voice. Amy was having a hard time not smirking. She was probably smirking. 

Amy said, "Okay, good. Good, thanks. Mateo and Cheyenne said I'm like a four. They keep saying it."

"That's not true," Kelly said. 

"You're not a four at all," Jonah said. He sounded fervent. It was a really nice feeling, hearing that. "You're definitely a ten."

"Like me," Kelly said, frowning. 

"Yes, both of you," Jonah said, turning back to Kelly. 

"Great, great," Amy said. "Great, thank you. Thank you, Kelly."

It put her in a good mood all day. She kept thinking about how quickly Jonah called her a ten. Cheyenne and Mateo were full of shit. They were tiny minded people. They'd been making her feel like nothing ever since the divorce. She went home and ate her microwave dinner in front of the TV. She was sticking to the most basic of basic cable right now. She was so poor. Adam had a part time job and that meant he could help out with some of Emma's expenses. Amy had the mortgage, utilities, car insurance, car payments, endless credit card bills and another million papercuts bleeding away her life and bank account. 

But she started watching Clueless and let herself get sucked into it. 

"I love Josh," she said along with Cher. Amy said, "I love Jonah." Fuck, she thought. She did love Jonah. She had a stupid ass big crush on Jonah and probably had for a long time. 

"Fuck me," Amy said. 

She went to work the next day feeling her stupid crush was a big unpopped zit on her chin. She couldn't believe no one had noticed. 

Then she got stuck in some confrontation with Marcus who insisted since she was maybe dating again, he had dibs. "You don't have dibs on a person. That's disgusting."

Jonah walked by with Kelly, of course, and he also chipped in. "Seriously, Marcus, that's wrong."

"You just think it's wrong because you didn't win dibs on Amy," Marcus said. 

"When was that exactly?" Kelly had a lot of sour in her voice again. 

"Last year, but it wasn't like that. I didn't lose, I lost the game, sure, the game Garrett and I made up frankly. But you just declaring winner gets Amy is completely invalid. Nobody gets another person," Jonah said. He gestured a lot, too. He was pretty worked up. Kelly did not look pleased which definitely pleased Amy. She was petty, totally, but Amy had literally never liked Kelly even before Kelly's relationship with Jonah. So she was just disliking an annoying coworker, not being a jealous person. 

Amy said, "Well, good, I think that sums it up, okay, Marcus?"

Marcus said, "Not okay. That's not logic! That's not fair. I called dibs. That should count. Amy's dating again, I should be first."

Kelly said, "That's not logic, actually."

"Exactly," Jonah said. 

"Boy, you feel really strongly about that," Kelly said. 

"I'd, I would feel really strongly about any woman or person in this situation, you can't own a person or claim someone. Consent is the most important thing. It's everything and people around here just disregard that all the time. It's very annoying," Jonah said, glancing at Amy while looking at Kelly. "Amy does not consent. She said so."

"I did say so, Marcus. Multiple times," Amy said. "You don't get to just decide what other people do. Which is me saying I don't want to date you. I've never wanted to date you. I don't know what's wrong with you."

Marcus frowned. "I didn't decide, I called dibs. You're obviously attracted to me. And Jonah for some reason. But I called dibs so I get to go first."

Jonah said, "She's not attracted to you, at all. She just said so."

"But when it comes to Jonah --" Kelly said. 

"I have a girlfriend," Jonah said. "I have you." He smiled weakly at Kelly. 

"And you don't want to go out with Amy at all," Kelly said. 

"Right," Jonah said. "Of course. She doesn't want to go out with me, anyway."

Marcus said, "Wow, dude. That was not convincing at all. Awesome, since Kelly's going to be available pretty soon, can I go out with her? Honestly, I think Kelly's hotter than Amy."

Amy said, "What? That is not true."

"Thanks," Kelly said. 

"Kelly's not going to be available soon," Jonah said. "Right?"

Kelly just shrugged. She said, "Since Amy's apparently available now, I don't know? Maybe you want to give that a go. Even Marcus can tell you're into her."

"I was, I was," Jonah said. "Absolute past tense. Not anymore. Not at all. Really."

Kelly looked at Jonah and said, "Was. Come on. I'm not an idiot." She marched off. Jonah started to follow her and then didn't follow her. He went the other way, frowning.

Marcus went after Kelly said, "You're available now, right? Right? Kelly?"

Cheyenne and Mateo popped out from one of the aisles. Cheyenne said, "They are so dunzo. Finally."

"Jonah is like a six," Mateo said. "My cousin would be better for you."

"Fuck off," Amy said. "I don't care about any of your ratings. I don't know why you two are so into shitting all over me, but I'm done listening to it."

They both looked appalled and angry. Mateo said, "Why are you being such a bitch? This is why you're a four, honestly, way too much psycho."

Amy smirked at both of them and marched off. She was a smirking monster. 

She didn't look for Jonah or Kelly or anyone. She was dunzo with this damn place. Except she needed a paycheck so she had to come back the next day. And she had to finish her shift, too. 

Amy went to bed that night and before she fell asleep, she had this vision/half dream of slow dancing with Jonah. Swaying into each other, his hand in her hair. It felt so real. She should have, she should have done a million things. She was a ten. She was a total ten. 

She actually didn't have work the next day so she checked in with Emma, of course, and then she played a few hours of a video game, cleaned the house a little, thought about going somewhere to swim. She loved swimming. She should do that more often. Maybe she'd get a membership to the Y. With all her free money. 

She texted Dina over her pathetic dinner. Amy would need to go grocery shopping with Emma so right now she had nothing in the house because all her money would need to go to that trip. 'So very very poor' Amy texted to Dina. 

'Are you still primary beneficiary on Adam's insurance?' 

Amy didn't have much to say to that. 

She went to work and Jonah was off so she didn't get to hear if Kelly had dumped him or not. Everyone was mostly talking about Cheyenne and Bo having an argument in the store. 

Adam came over to get something in his Obama t-shirt. He looked good but not quite good enough. She was a ten, after all. She was more of a ten than Kelly, too. 

Adam left. Amy played with her phone. She had Jonah's new number. She texted him. 'Hey you doing anything? I'm bored'

She didn't get an answer before she fell asleep. 

She had one when she woke up. Jonah had replied with a frowny face emoji. 

Amy was going to answer but then she had no idea what it meant. Plus, they had work today. She'd see him soon enough. 

At work, Jonah was clearly miserable. She sat down next to him and said, "Frowny face day, huh?"

"Well, Kelly dumped me, so, yes," Jonah said. 

"Kelly is available," Marcus said, loudly. "I need her phone number."

"No," Jonah said. 

"But she dumped you," Marcus said. "That means she's available."

"And so much more pleasant than Amy," Mateo said.

"But not smarter than Amy," Cheyenne said. "Let's be real."

"She's not stupid," Jonah said. 

"No, no," Amy said. "She's not stupid at all."

Dina said, "You're clearly lying, Amy. I would say good try but you're not even trying."

"That's true," Amy muttered. 

"Can we get on with the meeting?" Jonah still looked miserable. 

He was miserable for days. Kelly transferred to Fenton. 

Amy waited one week for him to mourn. Then she made her move.


End file.
